nmwgpfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Battle Tournament: Season 1 Results
Team Structure BULL, Test, Edge and Saturn were given the captaincy of teams A-D in order due to their successes in performances in tournaments thus far. Their two team picks each were chosen at the start of the first [[Youtube Exclusive Events|Youtube Exclusive Event]] and revealed at the end of that same event. The order of the picks were: Team A2, Team B2, Team C2, Team D2, Team D3, Team C3, Team B3 and finally Team A3 Team A: # BULL(c) # Shamrock # Richards Team B: # Test(c) # Albert # Venis Team C: # Edge(c) # Christian # Snow Team D: # Saturn(c) # Devon # Bubba Team Battle Event[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki2DbF8PV4s&index=10&list=PLyA4Cv-H0rHfX6d0uuS5ewd9kKCS579Wk NMWGP: Team Battle Tournament] This was the first time a NMWGP match could pass a 30 minute time limit as the Team Battle match had no time limit at all and it did as the match lasted 41:12. The [[NMWGP Championship History|NMWGP championship]] was also defended at this event as D'Lo challenged the man he won the [[Tag Team Tournament]] with, Faarooq(c). Team Battle Match Results: Team B, with Test as Captain defeated Team A, C & D - 41:12 Elimination Results: Team A: # Shamrock - 21:20 eliminated by Venis # Richards - 9:46 eliminated by Venis # BULL(c) - 6:32 eliminated by Venis Team B: # Venis - 41:12 winner of the match # Albert - Never entered the match # Test(c) - Never entered the match Team C: # Christian - 7:10 eliminated by Venis # Snow - 4:49 eliminated by Venis # Edge(c) - 6:37 eliminated by Shamrock Team D: # Bubba - 15:05 eliminated by Venis # Devon - 11:21 eliminated by Richards # Saturn(c) 13:59 eliminated by Venis World Title Match: D'Lo defeated Faarooq(c) - 12:50 to become the fourth NMWGP champion Season One Team Battle: Trivia * Val Venis achieved a shocking 7 of 9 possible eliminations * Test won a NMWGP title match without having to enter the ring * Snow had the shortest time in the match only lasting 4:49 * Venis, the winner of the match, lasted the entire match without being eliminated at 41:12 * Venis earned the nickname 'Fucking Machine' for his performance in the Team Battle match * D'Lo earned the nickname 'Ace' at this event * Bubba, Devon and Shamrock were the only wrestlers at this point to enter every NMWGP tournament * D'Lo vs Faarooq was the first match to receive a video package before the match * D'Lo vs Faarooq was also the first time the NMWGP title was the final match of a NMWGP event * The sponsor for this event was Burger King Season One Team Battle Conclusion Val Venis proved himself as a strong NMWGP competitor after a disappointing first two tournaments, where he had been eliminated in the first round both times. D'Lo's long story to the top of the NMWGP finally reached it's peak as he became champion meaning D'Lo and Faarooq were 1-1 in competition with each other. Venis and D'Lo were scheduled to compete at [[Youtube Exclusive Events: Season 1 Results|'Youtube Exclusive Event 2']] with the winner facing Team Battle Tournament winner Test at NMWGP's season finale, the [[Rookie Rumble: Season 1 Results|'Rookie Rumble']]. This event was named 'The Long Hard Road Out of Hell' [[Team Battle Tournament|Click here to go to the NMWGP Team Battle Tournament Overview]] References: